Lucky Lapine v2 Wiki
Run your own rabbitry or caviary in this fun rabbit and guinea pig breeding SIM game. Choose your specializations and how you want to improve your lines. Enjoy playing with advanced and realistic genetics, beautiful artwork, a small but wonderful and polite community, and your favorite pets! Registration and gameplay are free, with paid upgrades with amazing perks available. Currently, in order to register, one must obtain an invitation code. What is Lucky Lapine? Lucky Lapine is a small, yet growing browser-based SIM breeding game, where the goal is to breed the best animals. The game is run and owned by June. Lucky Lapine was opened in 2012 and has been through many changes over the years. In late 2018, a complete revamp of the game is planned, however no official release date has been given. Many things are to be added in the revamp, which will include new breeds and items to put a fresh new spin on the seven year old game. Choose Your Breeds From the petite Dwarf Hotots to Flemish Giants to a variety of guinea pigs, there are over 30 breeds to choose from. Pick your favorites! Start your own lines from pet store rabbits and perfect their breed, or purchase rabbits from other players and continue to improve them! Which ones will you choose for your herd? Realistic Genetics Lucky Lapine strives to have the most realistic and accurate system of genes and alleles that work like they would in real life. If you are looking for a fun way to learn rabbit or guinea pig genetics, Lucky Lapine can be an engaging learning tool. Pick of the Litter Breeding is an essential part of Lucky Lapine gameplay, especially for improving your breeds. Breeding rabbits will result in a newborn litter the next day, or in two days if breeding guinea pigs. You can choose your favorites or the best ones to continue to improve your lines. Compete in Shows You are able to enter your rabbits into shows to compete against those of other players. Official in-game shows are sponsored by Lucky Lapines's own rabbit breeder's organization, the Rabbit Fanciers Association (RFA). You can also show rabbits in group shows, which are great for rabbits that are not accepted by the RFA's standards. Rabbits are jugded based on the RFA breed standards, along with their stats. Welcome to the Wiki This is an unofficial wiki made by Niabi (#7829) of the SIM game, Lucky Lapine! We are always looking for help, so feel free to contribute to this wiki. Users are free to add pages and make edits, however we ask that you notify Niabi before doing so as we would like to stray away from duplicating pages. Whether you're completely new to Lucky Lapine, or a returning user from years past, or someone who plays every day, we hope that this Wiki will have useful information for you that you may not be able to find on the site. If you see any incorrect information or notice something missing on any of the pages, please either contact Niabi (#7829) in game or edit/add pages to fix the problems. Much of the information comes from players experience, along with two other guides that have been made for Lucky Lapine, both of which are outdated and/or are hard to navigate. * https://luckylapine.wikia.com * The Unofficial Lucky Lapine Guide Update Log Category:Browse